SHarp Sword
by fantasychick10
Summary: Heli is a Jian, a new race. SHe joins up with the team as they look for Saren. But Heli is friends with Saren and is scared of seeing him face to face, not to mention only he knows her scecret. she is blind in her right eye! Kadian/Femshep and Oc?
1. Chapter 1

**File: **The Jians

**Introduction:** The Jians are a newly discovered race. Able to live 10,000 years, they look upon life as a path to wisdom. Their religion is a worship of the Three Kings, The Death King, the Life King and the Love King.

Jians are very electronic able to hack into anything. They invent a lot of things and are incredibly smart. It is common to find one with a large oil patch on their shirts. They do not care for personal apperance, as they all look alike there is only one way to tell if one is male or femal, and that is thier markings.

Jians love peace. They only fight with swords or a dia, a small weapon that is like a pistol, but makes their enemies unable to use a gun as they think it is dishonorable to use one. They are only once ever bloodthirsty and that is when the Mar takes over. To convert it into English it means anger. They are uncontrollable killing machines then.

**Appearance:** Very human, except that they have no eye whites, their eyes are totally purple. They have incredibly sharp teeth, whiter then snow. Their hair is always gold or brown, or when a 'sorcerer', a biotic, is born its red. They look carnivorous but really are vegetarians. They are tell, taller then humans with a average height of five foot eleven.

They transfer feelings through their hands. This is why they hold on to people's hands while they speak, or place their hands on an orb that converse their feelings. Their hands have six fingers, not counting the thumb.

A female has three white marks on thier forehead and a male has two white marks on thier cheeks.

**Notes:** They love music and carry around portable music players, like the humans had developed years ago.


	2. Chapter 2

Heli Dine listen bored to tears as the Council talked to the humans. Heli was very tall, even for a Jian. She could look a Hanar in the, err face. She fingered her new gloves. A Jian had created them. They could scan the sensors in a Jian's hands and show it on their small stones set in it. Right now it was yellow for bored.

Her hair was a brown color and it was cropped short. Except for the front, which covered her right eye. It looked ridiculous that way but hey it was better then everyone knowing she was blind in that eye from a knife that had gotten her right across it. Unlike her fellow Jian people she was scared badly of ships and had to be forced onto one when she first became an Ambassador. If she was on one, it was when she sat on her butt in the cargo hold and didn't come up. Unlike most of her fellow Jian's she longed for war. She had been a general, the highest you could go without being king in Jian social status. But then her father complained about women in the army. Bah.

"Ambassador Heli." Said the Asari Councilor. Heli groaned and got up heading for the platform, ignoring the stares from the humans there. She hated dresses and wore jeans and a t-shirt. Right now it had a large stain on the front from when she was trying to make the flight suit work. She had been called up and still had her goggles on her head and a leather apron tied around her waist.

"Yo." Said Heli nodding to the humans, her gloves turning blue with amusement. The female human smiled back. She had black hair, blue eyes and a large scar on her face. It made Heli feel better about the scar that made her blind.

"Ambassador Heli, Specter Shepard and her crew here are hunting for Saren." Said the Turian. Heli's throat clogged. Saren had been a good friend and was the one that had convinced the king to let her be a soldier. "Due to your experiences with him, we thought it would be good if one of your people went." He continued. Heli's heart rose. She could go back into action. Then she remembered she would be on a ship most of the time. Her heart sank but she longed for battle again and said,

"There is only one person good for this job, a General." There was a murmur of agreement from the crowd of Jian's they were listening in. "Only problem, our last one is in retirement, even though she's only 500." The Council looked alarmed.

"She wont do it?" asked the Salarian. Heli's gloves turned green for laughter. Dummies, did she get those military scars from being so peaceful?

"She'll do it, in fact your looking at her." Heli would have laughed out loud at their faces if she could laugh, priceless. "I will be ready in a bit, Council." She nodded to Shepard, "I'll see you on the ship mama."

**Tada! Do you like? I tried to make her have flaws (ship thing brothers idea) Review! Or else.**


	3. Chapter 3

Heli dressed in her old uniform, smiling at her self. The blue pants looked good, same went for the white shirt. They were really worn, but still fine. A knock sounded and she called,

"One second." before yanking her old boots on and grabbbing her gloves. She headed to the door and opened it to see the turian who had been with the Commander earlier. "Oh! Hi."

"Are you ready?" he asked. Heli nodded and went to the bag she had on her couch. Picking it up, she slung it over her shoulder and walked past the Turian. He ignored her, but that was normal. Turians disliked Jians. They thought they were big pests. And Jians thought the same about them.

As they walked, Heli counted how many Jians bowed or saluted her. Alot of female Jians were happy Heli was back in buisness. 25 she counted when they reached the elevator. As they road down, the Turian glared at her. She looked at him her gloves turning black for glareing. As the door opened, she came face to face with the commander.

"Oh!" she said stepping back in shock. Heli blinked surprised. :I was wondering where you were! Come on." the Commader grabbed her hand and pulled Heli along. Heli shock her head at her. Humans, showing thier emotions was to easy. Helis eyes opened wide, as she saw the ship. Her hand shook slightly. _Stop that._She scolded herself mentally. _You knew that you would have to face your fear._ Taking a breath, Heli boarded never thinking about the ship.

Or, at least trying not to.

* * *

**YEAH! I decide to continue! Thanks ta a reviewer. I'm only kepping htis one though, sorry :)**


End file.
